


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Kid Fic, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a romantic love story, but it is a story about love.</p><p>Loki has a child thrusted upon him, and has vowed to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I know I know! I should be working in my current stories, but I couldn't resist!  
> Anywho.. enjoy!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> All grammar mistakes are mine!

Loki shuffled through the mess Doom and his idiotic minions created. Oh how Loki loathed when other supposed villains cross his territory. The god made a mental note to discuss boundaries with Doom as soon as he's finished with his own business. 

There was a sudden movement from within a flipped vehicle. Filled with curiosity Loki stepped closer waiting for it to reoccur. When it didn't he pushed past and righted the car with magic. The metallic door fell off revealing a woman with a small bundle gripped tightly to her chest. 

It didn't take a genius to know that she was within her last dying breaths. She made eye contact with him. "Please... t-take her."

"I don't-" Loki was immediately cut off. 

"Just take my baby!" She shouted impatiently. 

As if his body betrayed him, he reached down and accepted the small child. Loki looked down at the small being. Her condition wasn't any better than the mother's. 

"Protect her.. please." The mother weezed out. 

"You do not know me?" Loki looked puzzled. He assumed he's made a reputation for himself here in Midgard. 

"Should I?" Her eyes fluttered shut. "I don't have much of a family for her. I just want my baby safe." 

"You can't trust me. I'm not fit for a guardian." He told the woman. "Nothing I do is safe." 

"You are. You're still here, aren't you? You could've left, but you didn't." Her eyes were draining of life. A sight Loki was all too familiar with. 

Loki was puzzled by the truth of her statement. Why did he stay? Why is still here wasting his time on two mortals who are likely to die? He looked down at the baby again. What could they have done so vile for fate to be so cruel? 

"Smile.. she likes smiles." The mother panted tiredly.

"I assume all babies do." He said. "What's her name?" 

The god looked up when the reply didn't arrive. The mother laid just a few inches from Loki and her daughter. Her body still, and her eyes glazed over. His free hand reached over, and rested her eyes shut. 

"Rest well, mortal." He told the pale corpse of the once strong woman. "You deserve it." 

 Loki's attention was back to the baby. He placed his hand over her chest willing his magic to heal her small mass. The baby cooed with delight. 

"I can't proceed to address you as 'baby', can I? You'll need a name I suppose." He spoke as he began to walk away from the car. "Mirakel*. Yes, Mirakel. Your mother would've approved."

 **A/N** *Mirakel means miracle in Norwegian. (Like that wasn't obvious)

Loki sought out a few remaining materials from Doom's bot, and teleported to his apartment on the outskirts of the city. Loki enjoyed the discreet complex even though he has the most irritating neighbors. If he wasn't careful about attracting attention he would've ended the young couple a long time ago. 

Little Mirakel was asleep when they both arrived. The god watched her, thoughts running through his mind. Mainly thoughts of disbelief. Loki; god of mischief and lies onece invader of New York city has taken custody of a mortal child! He also named said child, and has no intention of ridding of her. 

Using her as leverage against the Avengers crossed his mind. Strangely the thought disturbed him it reminded him of Odin's intentions when he found Loki. Loki was a lot of things dishonest, sneaky, but he would never use a child for his own personal gain.

He would raise her to be a goddess amongst her peers. The god is all she has now, as far as his knowledge goes, and he'll keep her safe. Believe or not Loki does have a heart. 

Shaking his head he dismissed it immediately. The news broadcast (something Loki grew fond of) cut to footage of him walking off Mirakel. The news reporter fixed his hair before he spoke. 

"It's seems Loki stooped to a new low." He let out a fake laugh. "Isn't that right, Barbra." 

"It seems so, Johnny." She replied with a toothy smile. 

"Stooped a new low? I have never stooped once in my entire exsistance!" Loki pounded his fist against the small table. "Mortals should fear me!" 

Mirakel startled awake howling with tears. Loki groaned as he walked over to her. "Child, silence."

The wailing only increased. Her little fists balled up, and her eyes filled with tears. Loki sat helplessly beside her. "What do you want? You must want something." 

"Are you hungry, little human?" He asked pointlessly. The god burrowed his eyebrows. "How would you go about eating when you barely have a hand full of teeth? How much are there? Three." 

He rolled his eyes at how ridiculous he is behaving. He's asking an infant questions about her eating habbits! Loki knew what he had to do. Go amongst other mortal in order to prevent Mirakel from starving. Yes, a quest for child's food. 

He awkwardly picked up Mirakel placing her in his sturdy arms. With a huff his disguised himself and tiny Mirakel, with the footage of them almost on every channel he can't risk getting caught. 

The market place, a truly dreadful place, was filled with people. People scurried around each isle like barbarians. Loki didn't bother to stiffly his laughter. Surprisingly, Mirakel joined in too. 

"How cute." A woman cooed. "She must love her daddy."

"Yes, and I love her so." Loki played along. 

"What's her name?" She questioned without looking up. 

"Mirakel." He answered immediately hoping that she'll leave. 

To his discomfort she doesn't. She raises a confused brow. "Miracle, you mean?" 

"No, I don't mean Miracle. I said Mirakel. " He gritted through his teeth. Who does this woman thinks she's talking to? He is a god he does not get corrected by mere mortals. "There's a distinct difference." 

"Geez, sorry." She said defensively. "It's just a name." 

"And you a merely a sack of blood. I don't see your point." He said. 

"You're such a dick." The woman pointed an accusatory finger at him. 

"You are an ignorant-" 

"Is there something going on here?" A guard of some sort interrupted him. 

"Yes. This woman is insulting my child!" He hissed and walked away. Okay, more like scurried away, but who's to judge?  

Loki wandered until he found the isle of his means. He studied the various types of foods, and the ridiculous branding. He grew uneasy as did Mirakel, he needed to something. Quick. 

"Need help?" A young teen asked. Wearing a name tag that read DAISY. 

What's with these mortals approaching him? Usually when he alters his appearence no one nears him. It was Mirakel's doing! It had to be, she made him approachable there was no other explaination. That blasted baby. 

"Ah, yes." He spoke with false relief. "My wife usually shops, and I have no idea what she usually gets." 

"How old is your baby?" Daisy asked stepping forward to the shelves. 

Loki swiftly used his magic to determine the answer. "Shes, uh, about 10 months." 

"This one. It's great for teething." She pulled a blue thick cylinder, and handed it to him. "Would that be all? Do you need diapers?They're on sale." 

Loki mentally gagged. How could he forget that Mirakel needs all sorts of attention, including THAT sort of attention. He let out a defeated sigh, "Lead the way." 

Loki exited the market place with more than he expected. A lot more. Along the list of more than he expected was baby clothing, baby shampoo, diapers for babies, bottles and pacifiers for the baby, and MUCH MORE BABY RELATED OBJECTS!  

He couldn't much argue, and Daisy seemed to know what she was talking about. Bless that mortal, and her baby knowledge. Loki noted if he ever successfully conquers Midgard -which seems more of a bother now- Daisy will be given a chance of survival. 

Loki fed Mirakel through bottle, gave a quick wash, and finally returned her to the land of dreams. He flopped on his furniture, "Oh, that child will be the death me." 

"The child you kiddnapped?" Doom's voice came from behind him. Loki inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to put up his barrier. 

Loki narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" 

"Small things, like, why did you collect my Doombots remains, and why do you have a baby?"

"I don't need to clarify myself to anyone." The god sneered. "Now, if you'd kiddy leave before I make you." 

"Just get rid of it before you get attached." He scolded the god. "I'll see you." 

Finally able to rest his eyes a realization dawned him. He was already attached to Mirakel. There was no turning back now, but Loki didn't want to turn back. Maybe, just maybe this was his fate for success. 

Truthfully, Midgard became dull after he was defeated then brought to Asgard. Loki being himself escaped, and has been on the run ever since. Sure, he creates a little fun here and there, but nothing serious as an invasion. Bonus he gets to get Thor's hopes up only to shatter them once more. 

Mirakel was his responsibility now. Loki accepts that. The little girl and the god have so much in common. Orphans, alone, and are relying on each other. Seeming that whole of Midgard believes that he abducted her, and will be plotting to retrieve her will be a challenge. 

Loki's blood began to boil. He wouldn't stand for them taking her. He'll throw all that he has at them. Mirakel is his, and his alone. He would eliminate any race that dared to do so. 

Weeks passed, Loki carried on with his life per usual. But with a little more added to the mix. He'd wake up, tend to Mirakel, go out have a little fun (cause mischief, whatever), and return to his awaiting baby girl. Of course he doesn't leave her alone, he put his trust onto his not so annoying neighbors. 

His neighbors; Kate and Melanie are a engaged couple. Kate is a respected nurse and Melanie is a brilliant mechanic. Both women love Mirakel almost as much as he does. To make them even more tolerable they know who he is. To top that they don't care as long as he "keeps destruction as far away as possible." 

Mirakel grew more and more each passing day, Loki could more proud. She's becoming physical. Crawling everywhere she desires. Her excitement when he returns home fills him with overwhelming joy. 

"Da! Da!" She shouted speeding towards him. 

"My littlest frost princess." He picked her up planting a kiss to her face. "Was she a good girl?"

"Yes, you should learn a few things from her." Kate answered a glass of lemonade in hand.

"Is that so?" Loki smiled proudly. 

"Here, we saw your attack on TV. You need a refreshment." She handed him the beverage. 

"You were watching?" He asked smugly as he bounced Mirakel on his knee. "Pray tell, did I look good?" 

"Mirakel certainly thought so. Each time I tried to change it you appeared on screen, and Mirakel got excited. I didn't want to upset her." Kate huffed. "Regardless of her cutness, all this violence is bad for her."

Loki set down his drink. "I know, believe me. If I don't keep up appearences they'll start seeking me out." 

"Ugh, that does make senss... I guess." Kate settled next to him. "Mirakel's first birthday is near. Make sure you have a clear schedule in three days." 

"I haven't forgotten." Loki defended himself. 

"Sure you haven't." She raised an accusing eyebrow. "Mr. I-Am-Death-Fear-Me."

"Oooh, she raised the eyebrow of doom." Melanie mocked. 

"Aren't you ever going to let that go?" Loki groaned. 

"Nope." She responded popping the 'p'. 

"Well, it's been a rough day, ladies." Loki excused himself. "We must retire for the night." 

"Don't go causing trouble tomorrow." Kate sighed. "Take the day off." 

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her mockingly. "Goodnight to you both, and thank you for watching my child." 

"It's always a pleasure, Loki." Kate smiled kindly. 

"We love that girl! She's welcome anytime!" Melanie assured. 

Mirakel nuzzled into the crook of her dad's neck. Loki chuckled softly, "My littlest frost princess is well over due her bedtime."

Mirakel never slept in her own bed, she's always beside Loki. Not that the god minded, his precious girl is right where she should be. There wasn't a night that had passed where he didn't sleep with a smile on his face. 

Before actually sleeping, Loki and Mirakel have their own routines for sleep. She'd lie there waiting with her stuffed bumble bee that she's so fond od until Loki sang her to sleep. He never disappointed. He'd always tuck her beneath a generous amount of covers, and sing into the open air. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray..."

When he'd finish Mirakel would be fast asleep curling herself against him. Loki wraps a protectful arm around her, and follows her into a peaceful slumber. 

Just as he promised Kate, Loki decided to take the following day off. Mirakel had his undivided attention all day. 

"Da! Da!" She giggled out. 

"Almost there, princess." He smiled broadly. "Say daddy." 

"Da da!" She made grabbie hands for her breakfast. Not wanting her to throw a tantrum he complies.  

"Yum." She hummed around a spoonful of scrambled eggs. 

"Yum indeed, princess." He returned the smile. 

"You're attached." Doom's voice startled Loki. 

"Doom? How'd you get in? Nevermind that, what do you want?" He asked. 

"Hello to you too, friend." He greeted sarcasm dripping from his tone. "I'm here to warn you. The Avengers are on their way to you."

"What? How?" He hugged Mirakel to his chest. "That's impossible! No one knows where I live. With the exception of you, Doom." 

"I take pride in that." Doom preened. "I just overheard them." 

"Good for you." He scolded. "Now go."

"You don't want back up?" 

"No. Leave now." Doom obliged.

Loki craddled his daughter, "Daddy will be expecting guests. I need you to be a good girl, and be quiet." 

He wrapped her in her cozy blanket and hid her in the closet of his room. He closes the door behind hoping it'll block at little bit of sound out. 

"LOKI!" Thor's voice boomed through his front door. "Open this door, or I'll do it myself." 

Loki materialized himself into his armor. The banging proceeded. Loki took a few deep breaths before taking action. He opened his door with an over exaggerated smile, "WWhat brings you to this part of the city?" 

The Avengers crowded awkwardly in the hallway of the apartment building. He let out a humorless laugh, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?" 

"Shut up, Creeper." Tony snapped. "Where's the baby?" 

"What baby?" He asked innocently. "I believe you're mistaken." 

"We aren't playing your games." Agent Romanov clarified. "Where is the baby?" 

"You've caught me red handed, Red." He smirked playfully, as he conjured a handful of magic behind his back. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Here's a thought," pondered Hawkeye. "Hand it over." 

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Loki through his magic at them. "She's mine." 

"You took her." The captain argued, dodging the spell. "That doesn't qualify as yours." 

Loki struggled fending for himself against the Avengers in his small apartment. The barbarians had him backed into a corner. Loki felt his heart quicken with panic. 

He felt his body surge with power, every cell in his being vibrated. Loki knew what was to come, and he didn't hold back. Within seconds the god transformed into his Jötun form. Gasps filled his home. 

Loki rolled his neck. "Feels good to be free, doesn't it?" 

"Holy fuck an Avatar." Tony said with disbelief. 

"A Jötun, Iron Man." He corrected with a sneer. 

Before anyone could speak, Mirakel's distraught sounded off. Loki teleported himself over to her immediately. He came close to picking her up, but stopped. He couldn't he'll burn her. He'll have turn back, but if he does he'll become weaker and fail to protect her. 

During his delimma, Thor threw his hammer at Loki. The frost Giant laid there helplessly with Mjölnir planted on his chest as Bruce walked in, and picked up sobbing Mirakel. Loki raised his hand to helplessly reach her. 

"No, please." Loki begged. "Don't take my daughter." 

"She isn't yours, Loki." He harshly voiced. 

"Yes, she is." Loki choked out. "What will you do with her? She has no one!" 

"Anyone is better than you, Loki." Hawkeye spat as he ushered an hesitant Bruce out of the room. 

"Thor," Loki tried, but his once brother refused to grant him eye contact. "Keep her safe. If I'm incapable then you take her." 

"I'm no fit for childcare, Loki, and niether are you." Thor gripped his hammer and proceeded to walk out. 

 Loki's vision was blurring. It took him a moment to realize it was because of his own tears. As the god stood he felt a few of his bones broken, and the blood oozing from his mouth. Without a doubt it was from the impact of Mjölnir. He realizes his skin has return pale. 

He's weakening, he's weakening and there's nothing he can do to change that. He dragged his feet after Thor and his teammates. There were collecting themselves from beneath the mess they've caused. 

"Stop." Loki weezed out, trying to keep himself upright. "You're mistaken." 

"Bye, Loki." Iron Man sighed. "I hope you get help. I really do." 

"Walk out with that baby, and I'll make sure you regret it." Melanie's presence relaxed Loki a bit. She had her crow bar in hand, and ready to use against Bruce. 

"Civilian, I suggest you leave." Captain Rogers gestured for her to go away. 

"I have a name." She rolled her eyes. "I'm still not allowing you to walk away with Mirakel."

"This is Amber Ryan." Black Widow corrected her.

"I didnt ask." Her knuckles turned white. "I'm warning you." 

"You don't want to see me angry." Bruce warned. 

"You don't want to see my fiancee angry." Melanie argued. "Do yourself a favor, and give Mirakel back to her father." 

"Loki isn't her father." Hawkeye told her. "I don't know if you know who he actually is, or if he has a spell on everyone in this complex."

"We know who he is." Kate joined Melanie's side. "We know who Mirakel is. She's a bright young girl who loves Loki very much. Look how terrified she is right now!" 

"It could be from that crow bar, just saying." Iron Man shrugged effortlessly. 

"Or it's from the group of strangers who literally walked into her house, messed shit up, and took her." Melanie shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be heroes?" 

"We are rescuing this child." Thor spoke. 

"Why?" Loki mustered up all of his remaining strength. "Has anyone been looking for her? Have I been mistreating her? The answer to both is no. You lot are blinded by the hatred you have for me, and taking it out on my daughter's happiness and safety." 

 When one made a sign of speaking, Loki continued "Doom had knowledge on where I reside before, and after I've welcomed Mirakel into my life. Not once has he threatened to take her. Where does that put you, earth's mightiest heroes?" 

Black Widow pointed her gun at Loki when he moved closer. "I'll shoot." 

"I'm looking forward to it." Loki's smile grew, his health just about restored. "Show the citizens of this city how you handle us terrors." 

Agent Romanov didn't hesitate, she pulled the trigger of both her guns and fired at Loki's chest. Seconds before the bullets touching him he teleported over to Kate and Melanie. "Are you both ready?" 

"Yes." Kate answered while Melanie just nodded. 

Both women took their cues and took a step in front both Black Widow's guns. Loki chuckled at the visible anger in her eyes. Barton tried to reach for an arrow Loki's wrist flicked sending Hawkeye crashing into the falling unconscious. 

"One down." The Trickster sing songed. "Who's next?" 

"Loki," Thor stepped forth. "Enough of this nonsense. Step down, and call it a night."

"Oh, Thor, Thor, Thor." Loki tsked. "When will you ever learn I do, and get what I want." 

Not giving anyone time to brace themselves for what's next Loki began to shape shift. Within seconds be became a giant snake. Launching forward snapping his large fangs at his former brother. 

"These tricks are cowardly, brother." Thor taunted him. "Return to your original form so we can fight like real men." 

Loki hissed in anger striking Thor with a whip of his tail. The thunder god dropped his hammer as he tumbled backward, but regained balance. 

"Is that all, Loki?" Thor summoned Mjölnir into his grasp once more. 

Snake-Loki's eyes grew with frustration, but turned his attention to the man still carrying Mirakel. Bruce. Not wasting his time, Loki snapped his giant mouth at Bruce's feet causing the man to falter in his steps. Kate grabbed Mirakel from the distracted man, then Melanie finished him off with a crowbar to the head. 

Their victory was short lived. Agent Romanov charged at the innocent women. Thankfully Loki was near, he wrapped his tail around her ankles all the way to her shoulders, and draped her above his mouth. As she struggled his grip on her body tightened. 

"Loki, enough off this." Captain America returned his shield onto its slot. "Put Natasha down."

If Loki could laugh he would of. As if he'll just stop. Things were just starting to get his way. He hissed in response. 

"We'll talk." The captain amended. "No more fighting." 

Snake-Loki unwinded Black Widow from his grasp, amd he flung her against the same wall as Hawkeye. Whom which she landed right atop of. Unconscious. Loki shifted back to his original form. 

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Loki smoothed out his hair. 

"No." Both Iron Man and Thor said in unison. 

"Yes, it was." The trickster said stubbornly as he stepped over Bruce in order to get to his daughter. "Well that ought to hurt in the morning." 

"Da?" Mirakel's tear stained cheeks were red, as were her nose and eyes. 

"Yes, love." He wiped away the trails with his thumb. "Daddy's here." 

"You see." Melanie voiced. "He's a perfect parent! Why can't you guys give it a rest?" 

"She needs a normal home." He answered. 

"What's normal these days?" Kate busted as Melanie retort "That's rich coming from the Avengers." 

"Are you guys crazy or something?" Tony asked hysterically. "He's insane! He attacks us everyday!" 

"Not this day." Kate pointed out. "Today, you supposed heroes came looking for him. Exactly what he said you would do if he were to take a break." 

"Amber-" Tony was cut off. 

"Mirakel." Loki snapped. 

"Mirakel has a few distant relatives on her father's side in Canada who are willing to take her in." Steve said carefully. "She needs to be with them until her father comes back from prison." 

"I AM HER FATHER!" He shouted a top of his lungs. "You expect me to give my child to a pesky mortal criminal who's most likely a thief?" 

"Her biological father." Tony sighed. "And yes. That's how the law works. Biology over abduction." 

"She belongs with them. You know that, she needs people who she could grow up with. Not be left behind." Thor spoke softly. 

The thought of Mirakel being left behind never occured to Loki. In his mind they were going to be eternal. Watching life as it goes by, and them unaffected by it. 

"I don't wish her to be alone." Loki looked down at her. She smiled innocently unaware of her surroundings. 

"Giving her up will prevent that, brother." Thor assured. 

"But then I'll be alone." Loki admitted. "I don't think I could bare it." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kate placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"You're right." Loki blinked away his tears. "But I must. It's the only way to keep her truly happy. Not to mention safe, you said yourself all this violence is bad for her. All I do is cause trouble." 

"So are you giving her up?" Captain Rogers asked patiently. 

Loki didn't answer. He didn't have to, he wrapped her snuggly into her blanket. "Take her." 

Captain accepted her. "She'll be happy." 

"Be a good girl, my littlest frost princess." Loki kissed her goodbye. 

"Loki, you're doing the right thing." Thor said. 

"I don't want to hear it! Get out! All of you! GET OUT!" Loki roared. 

"Da! Da!" Mirakel screeched as she was hauled away. "Daddy!" 

Loki's heart stopped. "She spoke! My precious girl spoke to me!" 

"Let her go." Thor put a stop to him. "It's for best." 

Loki let out a defeated sigh. "I don't want to see you, or your team mates. If I do you won't like what will happen." 

Loki's apartment was eventually vacant. Loki choked out a sob now that he's free to grieve. He crawled effortlessly onto his bed, and dropped himself onto the covers. Bumble Bee laid there inches away from his reach, Loki scooped it up in his arms as if it were Mirakel herself. 

"Would you like a song, my littlest frost princess? Of course you do. You never slept without one." Loki let out a laugh almost manic. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
  
The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried  
  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
  
I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day  
  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away." 

Loki was a complete wreck as he concluded his song. Sobbing incoherently into the stuffed toy. "Mirakel, I'm so sorry I've failed you. I hope you'll forgive me one day." 

"She'll have to once you save her." Doom voice startled him. Loki gave him a questioning look. "You left your door unlocked." 

"Now's not the time for your irritating ways." Loki spat. 

"That's not why I'm here." 

"Are you here to gloat? I'll smite you where you stand." Loki threatened. 

"Quite the contrary, I'm here to tell you that you've made a terrible mistake." 

"What?" Loki wasn't expecting that. "Why's that?" 

"Mirakel's biological father was sent to prison for child abuse, and he's being released in three days.

"Mirakel's first birthday is in three days." Loki said pathetically. 

"That's why you should rescue her before her life is turned to Hell itself." Doom urged. "She isn't as safe as you assumed." 

Loki's attention was laser focused. "There's no way in Hel I'll allow anything happen to my daughter." 

"That's the Loki I know." Doom smirked. "Go after him. Make him pay." 

"Oh don't worry." Loki smirked mischievously. "He'll suffer like he hasn't suffered before." 

Loki would set the entire planet on fire if it meant keeping all harm away from his littlest frost princess. He'll even do it with a proud smile on his face because after all his Mirakel loved smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Open ended much?  
> I might continue this once I get some actual work done.  
> Leave a comment! ♡


End file.
